This invention relates to an article delivery box for supplying articles to a robot apparatus, which performs an operation such as the processing or assembly of the articles, as well as a method of supplying articles using this article delivery box.
A cartridge unit or the like is detachably provided in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or a facsimile machine. With a view to preserving the global environment, the applicant is having success in reclaiming and reutilizing such cartridge units following their use. The parts constituting such a cartridge unit ordinarily are long articles, the overall length of which is greater than length in the sheet width direction. In order to process or assemble the cartridge unit, therefore, it is required that special consideration be given to supplying the parts for assembly to the working position of the assembling machine, such as the aforementioned robot apparatus.
To this end, an article delivery box 100 of the kind shown in FIG. 11, for example, has been proposed. The article delivery box 100 includes an outer box 101 having a floor accommodating a bottom-rest member 104 for receiving cartridge units P. This article delivery box 100 prevents the cartridge units P from falling over during conveyance.
Since the size of the cartridge unit differs depending upon the type of image forming apparatus, it is required that the article delivery box be so constructed that the cartridge-accommodating size of the bottom-rest member 104 be changed to fit each cartridge unit in order that the outer box 101 may be used as a common component in different cartridge units. However, when the size of the bottom-rest member 104 is changed and the bottom-rest member is placed in the outer box 101, a gap is produced between the outer box 101 and the bottom-rest member 104. As a result, there is a decline in efficiency in terms of the number of articles that can be accommodated in one article delivery box 100.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-21524 (a parts accommodating device) has been proposed in the prior art as a magazine for accommodating elongated articles. According to this prior-art disclosure, a magazine capable of being moved up and down is provided within an article delivery box so that the articles can be lined up and positioned by the magazine.
In order that the magazine can be moved up and down and positioned, the bottom portion of the article: delivery box is provided with a through-hole through which a holder provided on a robot apparatus is passed, and the holder is moved so as to be brought into coincidence with the through-hole. Further, the magazine is provided with an engaging hole for mating with the tip of the holder. Essentially, the magazine is supported by the holder in such a manner that the articles are positioned accurately.
In a case where the articles are long, however, the articles fall over unless the length of engagement between the magazine and the articles is increased. It has been clarified that this makes the article pick-up operation difficult.